The present invention concerns a container, such as a bottle, for holding contents as two separate components which can be mixed together later. The two-component container has a cup positioned in the neck of the container for receiving one of the components, and a screwcap associated with the neck of the container and having a collar extending into the cup. The front edge of said collar forms a strike edge for a separation of the bottom of the cup from the side wall of the cup in the region of a line of intended breakage upon a further screwing on of the screwcap beyond the basic position for storage. Protection of the contents is attained by the fact that a strike edge of the collar is flush with an annular step on the wall of the cup, which step--forming the place of intended breakage--is located at a distance above the bottom of the cup. The step lies below a bead which extends towards the outer surface of the collar and protrudes inwardly from the inner surface of the wall of the cup. Prior to the foregoing breakage, the cup within the cap forms a capsule for holding the first component, while the second component sets separately with the body of the container.